Intrépida pasión
by Danperjaz L. J
Summary: Cuando su feliz matrimonio se empieza a desmoronar, Kagome Higurashi busca en otros brazos el cariño y la pasión que ha perdido de su esposo. Y una mujer como ella, no puede pasar desapercibida para Inuyasha, del tipo chico malo de motocicleta.


**D** **isclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Rumiko Takahashi; sin embargo, la trama es completamente mía y está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

 **Beteado por JulieDeSousaRK y Bautizado por SheilaStV**

 **El siguiente fic contiene escenas con contenido sexual, si sigues leyendo, es bajo tu propia responsabilidad.**

 _ **Éste fic participa en el "Reto Junio: Orgasmos" del foro "Hazme el amor".**_

 **Argumento: Para Kagome, su matrimonio dejó de ser lo maravilloso que era al principio. La monotonía en la que ha caído, la lleva a intentar buscar en otro lado, la atención, el deseo y la pasión que se escapó por la puerta de su casa cuando su esposo dejó de mirarla.**

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

A veces la vida puede resultar más difícil de lo que parece. Lo que inicia como una historia de amor y que termina con un _"juntos para siempre"_ o un _"hasta que la muerte nos separe"_ , puede tener desvíos. Hay tantas cosas en la vida que te llevan a tomar decisiones que repercuten en el futuro.

Cuando la vida te presenta el amor por segunda vez, puedes llegar a pensar que tus alternativas no son ninguna, más que recurrir a la infidelidad. Un tema muy difícil por supuesto.

Un día te levantas y vez al hombre que tienes a tu lado. Con el que despiertas cada mañana y con el que quizá, así será por el resto de tu vida. Ese hombre que alguna vez hizo que el tiempo se detuviera con un simple beso, el mismo que ahora sólo te causa una monotonía incesante. Porque ya no tienes esa certeza de felicidad, ese anhelo de que los días serán buenos y mucho mejores.

Ya no tienes las mismas ganas de que el tiempo se detenga, no, no... Lo único que quieres, es que el tiempo pase lo suficientemente rápido para salir huyendo. Cortar ese hilo que te mantiene atada a un futuro que no promete nada. Un futuro indeciso y lúgubre.

Cuando conocí a Kōga, mi vida me parecía lo bastante buena. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Estaba segura que estabilidad económica, familiar y social, era lo que toda mujer podía desear. Estaba equivocada. El día de mi boda, pude haber detenido aquel papel; pero no lo hice porque estaba segura que lo tenía todo, y que lo amaba y él me amaba. Sin embargo, había algo que me seguía haciendo falta. Algo que ni yo misma sabía; pero que terminaría desmoronando lo que había construido con diez largos años de matrimonio.

Porque ese primer día que miré a otro lado, que otros ojos me hechizaron y que un cuerpo más magnífico que el de mi esposo me alborotó, supe que podía experimentar más que la vaga sensación de estar haciendo lo mismo todos los días.

Por eso seguí acudiendo al mismo lugar cada mañana, sólo para tener la sensación de que algo cambiaba; aunque no me daba cuenta de que una nueva rutina estaba haciéndose presente en mi vida. Que rutina más exquisita, pensaba cada que me detenía a encontrarle significado a lo que hacía.

No obstante, eso siguió siendo poco para mí. Yo necesitaba más. Necesitaba que unos brazos me rodearan, que unas manos me tocaran y que un cuerpo me hiciera vibrar de la forma en que hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía Kōga.

Todo empezó cuando dejé de usar aquellas faldas debajo de la rodilla, que había empezado a utilizar unos años después de casarme y las sustituí por unos jeans ajustados. La blusa holgada, cambió por una con el escote más pronunciado. Y el maquillaje dejó de ser sencillo para ser más provocador.

Antes de darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ya estaba caminando por ese mismo lugar, aquel centro comercial, donde el chico que cargaba las cajas en los estantes, hacia su trabajo. Su cuerpo perfectamente trabajado estaba enfundado en unos pantalones vaqueros desgastados que le caían por las caderas y una deportiva blanca que se le pegaba al pecho por el sudor del trabajo. El cabello negro azabache, le caía en la cara, perlada, de un magnífico color trigueño. Pero eso no era lo que llamaba mi atención con tanto ímpetu. Eran sus ojos ámbar, los que podían hacer que me quisiera perder en cualquier abismo, hacerme bajar al mismo infierno.

Mi cuerpo se calentaba de sólo verlo y yo estaba segura que debía apagar ese fuego antes de que me consumiera.

Los primeros días no gané más que un par de miradas curiosas de su parte y los siguientes tampoco fueron de mucho avance. Y eso no era lo peor, sino mi deseo palpitante que no cegaba con nada.

Lo intenté, juro que lo intenté, de todas las formas posibles, no llegar a extremos que me harían arrepentirme después. Por eso intenté seducir a mi esposo de nuevo; mas él no cooperaba mucho y menos cuando maldecía mi forma de vestir, mi vulgaridad y mi falta de decoro.

¿A quién le importaba el decoro? Ah, por supuesto, a Kōga.

Después de aquello, entendí que mi matrimonio estaba acabado, porque ya no había esa conexión entre nosotros cada noche. Sus besos dejaron de ser apasionados para ser un simple roce que después, fue cambiado por un beso en la frente y un seco _"adiós, nos vemos en la noche"._

¿Qué podía ser peor que estar casada y con una vida sexual, pausada de aquel modo?

Tenía la respuesta, lo que podía ser peor, era tener a aquel chico del supermercado, potente y con unas hormonas sexuales casi del mismo nivel que las mías. Y que estuviese mirando embobado mi escote.

Ver que su miembro se agrandaba dentro de sus pantalones y se apretaba de forma escandalosa. Mis pezones se endurecieron sólo de mirarlo. De sentir aquella mirada lasciva sobre mi cuerpo. De sentir que mi propio cuerpo palpitaba deseoso. Pero esa fue una de esas tantas veces que intenté conservar mi decoro.

Mas todas mis intenciones se vieron reducidas cuando una noche llegué a casa y Kōga no estaba. Lo esperé con la cena preparada y con un par de velas encendidas, dispuesta a salvar mi matrimonio, pero Kōga no llegó.

Recuerdo que me dolió en el alma su falta. Y fue peor cuando al día siguiente, vi restos de labial en su camisa y luego, cuando aspiré ese aroma florar en su ropa. Él lo hacía, me engañaba. Yo era la única tonta que pretendía salvar lo que teníamos; por lo que esa mañana, después de que se fue al trabajo, me vestí con la minifalda que había comprado en el centro comercial y con la blusa roja de tirantes. Me puse unas sandalias y salí para calmar esas ansias de sentirme amada de nuevo.

Táchenme de puta, pero una mujer necesita de sexo de vez en cuando. No quería volverme una mujer amargada y si mi esposo no me daba lo que necesitaba, entonces debía buscarlo en otro lado.

El chico del supermercado estaba como siempre entrando y saliendo con cajas, no me miró al principio, pero a mí tampoco me importó. Me dediqué a esperar en el estacionamiento de la puerta trasera, hasta que los empleados empezaron a salir. Salió uno detrás de otro. Hasta que lo vi salir ajustando esa chaqueta negra de cuero que lo hacía ver como uno de esos motociclistas sexis de aventuras.

Me ajusté el escote de la blusa roja y salí del auto. En ese momento, él me miró. Llevaba el cabello negro peinado hacia atrás y su tez dorada brillaba contra la luz amarilla del estacionamiento.

—Disculpa —dije tartamudeando. Él se detuvo mirándome aún más de pies a cabeza—, mi auto no enciende y mi teléfono se quedó sin batería, me preguntaba si…

—¿Si puedo ayudarte o prestarte un celular? —terminó la frase por mi, mientras sonreía sin dejar de mirarme. Y por todos los cielos que el interior de mis piernas palpitó caliente por su mirada.

—Cualquiera de las dos cosas me viene bien —dije coqueta.

—No soy mecánico, pero veré que puedo hacer por ti.

Él se encamino hacia mi auto, deshaciéndose de la chaqueta en el transcurso. Sus grandes brazos se tensaron cuando levantó el cofre y luego, me dio una vista bastante amplia de su bonito trasero cuando se inclinó hacia adelante.

—¿Puedes encenderlo para ver en qué falla? —yo me giré y caminé hacia el volante. Di vuelta a la llave y mi motor rugió un par de veces sin terminar de arrancar.

Por supuesto, yo sabía que si apagaba el auto, no arrancaría. Por eso Kōga nunca lo ocupaba y no tenía tiempo para mandarlo al taller.

—Creo que tendremos que empujarlo. Es el método más común.

Yo reí con su resolución. Íbamos a empujar el auto. Nunca había empujado un auto.

—Mejor lo dejo aquí y vengo mañana por él. No quiero causar molestias.

—¿Estas segura?

—Claro, no tengo problema

Él miró el auto y después a mí. Luego bajó el cofre y dio una palmadita sobre éste, antes de decir:

—La he visto venir todos los días al supermercado, pero es raro que hoy no hubiese entrado —yo me removí inquieta sobre el asiento del auto. Él me había visto, era de esperarse.

—Yo no tenía cosas que comprar exactamente.

—Y su auto se ha quedado aquí —asentí—. ¿Quiere que le dé un consejo? —Volví a asentir con la cabeza—. No necesita hacer todo este truco para que un hombre la mire.

—Yo no hago esto por un hombre —repliqué al instante, avergonzada. Los labios de él, se curvaron jactanciosos.

—No, claro que no; pero si fuera de ese modo, le aseguro que no lo necesitaría. Es muy bella y muy… —me miró las piernas, luego mis senos, hasta volver a mis ojos— _sex_ _y_.

—Supongo que debo agradecerle.

Él volvió a sonreír.

—Le ayudaré a empujar el auto hacia el callejón para que no estorbe aquí, y luego me dará las gracias.

Entonces, él puso ambas manos en el cofre y empujó el auto hacia atrás. Hasta meterlo detrás de un muro que estaba pegado a la pared del estacionamiento. Una vez el auto dejó la calle libre, pisé el freno para dejarlo en el lugar que quería.

—Ahora sí puede darme las gracias.

—Muchas gracias…

—Inuyasha —dijo mirándome de nuevo. Yo sonreí.

—Gracias, Inuyasha, mañana tendré que venir por mi chatarra.

—¿Y cuál es tu nombre?

—¿El mío? Oh, no importa, Inuyasha.

—Claro que importa. Si voy a hacerme una paja pensando en ti, al menos quiero decir tu nombre.

El calor se me subió a la cara de golpe cuando él dijo eso. ¿Estaba siendo desvergonzado? No obstante, por muy desvergonzado que se escuchó eso, mi interior respondió como lo haría el de cualquier mujer necesitada de sexo.

—¿Vas a hacerte una paja pensando en mí?

—¿No quieres que la haga? Tienes unos senos grandes y un culo respingón muy bonito.

—Debería darte una bofetada —dije tratando de sonar ofendida. A él le pareció gracioso porque volvió a sonreír.

—Pero estoy seguro que no lo harás —Inuyasha se acercó a mí de manera peligrosa. Sus ojos brillaban más candentes que antes y sería una locura si dijera que no estaba satisfecha con el giro que habían dado las cosas. A eso había venido; así que, ¿qué podía perder? Cerré los ojos en cuanto estuvo pegado a mí—. Quieres que te coja, ¿cierto? A eso has venido, lo sé porque te he visto venir todos los días y mirarme de la mima forma en que lo hago yo.

—Eres un canalla.

—Apuesto a que sí. ¿Tienes novio, o esposo?

—Esposo —contesté sin pensarlo.

—Muy bien, conejita, te daré lo que tu esposo no te da.

Y entonces, puso sus dos grandes manos en mi trasero y me pegó de manera descarada a él. Di un respingo ante el asalto, mas no me separé ni me alejé. Estaba tan caliente como yo, y lo sabía por el bulto que golpeó contra mi vientre.

—Nunca había hecho esto, yo…

—Shhh no digas nada, si quieres que pare sólo lo dices y yo lo haré, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

A mis 38 años de edad, sabía perfectamente que cuando un hombre decía eso, era una completa mentira; pero también sabía lo que yo quería y era una mujer adulta, consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Por lo que le rodeé el cuello con los brazos y acto seguido, él me levantó en sus potentes brazos y me dejó sobre el cofre frío del auto.

—¿Y t... tú tienes novia? —tartamudeé. Él había empezado a besar mi cuello, así que se levantó un poco para responder.

—Sí, sí tengo.

—Oh —no dije nada más. Él volvió a atacar mi cuello, desperdigando besos a lo largo de la curva de mi piel. Una electricidad cosquilleante me recorrió el cuerpo entero, como miles de hormiguitas pellizcando cada tramo de mi piel.

Hacía mucho que no sentía esa sensación embriagadora. Ni mucho menos, el calor que palpitaba en mi interior al ritmo de mi corazón. Estaba tan húmeda y me sentía una colegiala, cuando no lo era. Sin embargo, poco podía importarme. Era lo que necesitaba y él me lo estaba dando.

Pasó las manos por debajo de mis nalgas para después subir la mezclilla de mi falda. El frío del metal me hizo soltar un gemido.

—¿Estas caliente, conejita? —yo asentí. Eso lo hizo sonreír. A continuación, tomó el encaje de mis bragas rojas y tiró de ellas hacia adelante. Me levanté un poco para que terminara de sacarlas. Uno de sus dedos abrió mis pliegues hasta entrar en mi interior húmedo—. ¡Mierda, conejita! Estás mojadita.

Yo abrí casi por instinto más las piernas. Su dedo se hundió más hondo, haciéndome tambalear de excitación.

—¡Joder, nena, dime tu nombre! —yo negué. Él se apoderó de mis labios de manera salvaje y cuando empezaba a disfrutar de su beso, se alejó y me tumbó por completo sobre el cofre y hundió la cabeza entre mis piernas.

¡Maldición! Me estaba lamiendo ahí, justamente ahí y yo apenas podía pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo. La cabeza me daba vueltas y el nudo que crecía en mi vientre, amenazando con explotar poderoso en mi interior.

Inuyasha lamió con más fuerza y más profundo.

—Dime tu nombre, conejita.

No se lo hubiera dicho; aunque quisiera, lo único que salía de mis labios eran palabras ininteligibles. Y de repente, él se detuvo, dejándome con el cúmulo de sensaciones apabullantes.

—Dime tu nombre —repitió. Levanté la cara para verlo, se estaba lamiendo los labios y eso me hizo terminar de perder la cabeza.

—Oh, por Dios, no te detengas.

—Claro, en cuanto me digas tu nombre.

—Kagome, mi nombre es Kagome, Inuyasha.

—Bien, Kagome, ahora si te daré lo que quieres.

Bajó de nuevo hasta mis piernas y lamió otra vez, hasta que el mundo explotó a mí alrededor y me dejé llevar por esa descarga eléctrica que me recorrió de pies a cabeza. Era lo más rico que sentía en toda mi vida. Y lo acababa de sentir con un extraño.

Inuyasha se levantó, se desabrochó los pantalones y me penetró hasta el fondo con fuerza. Una y otra, y otra vez, hasta que un nuevo orgasmo me hizo temblar de pasión.

Ni Inuyasha ni yo dijimos nada después de eso. Nos dedicamos a besarnos en la oscuridad del estacionamiento, dejándonos llevar por la pasión y el deseo.

Esa noche cuando volví a casa, vi a Kōga a los ojos, como si nada hubiese pasado. Él también me miró y habló de nuevo sobre mi decoro respecto a la ropa. No dije nada. Pero tampoco le hice caso.

Ahora Inuyasha y yo nos vemos todos los días después de su trabajo y siempre me hace sentir el paraíso con sus manos, su boca y su pene.

 **Fin**

 _ **Y bueno, creo que eso fue todo. Muchas gracias por leer y saben que sus comentarios serán bienvenidos. Es la mejor paga que puedo tener. Además no olviden pasarse por el foro "Hazme el amor" donde encontraran otros fics del reto. Y también podrán votar por su fic favorito cuando se den de alta las votaciones.**_

 _ **¡Y RECUERDEN QUE LEER Y NO DEJAR REVIEW ES COMO MANOSEARME UNA TETA Y SALIR CORRIENDO!**_


End file.
